A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to showers. More particularly, the invention relates to an enclosure panel for a shower wherein nozzles and other apparatus for oscillating and delivering water to the nozzles can be connected to the enclosure panel and the panel hinged to a support for easy access.
B. Description of the Art
Recently designed showering facilities are employing multi spray outlets which can direct water over a larger area of a bather's body than is possible with a single frontal shower nozzle. In such instances, it is desirable to provide an oscillation of the multiple nozzles so as to increase the range of spray from the nozzles. It is also desirable to provide a pulsating of the water from the nozzles so as to accomplish a stimulating and hygienic body massage effect.
Providing the necessary equipment to accomplish the foregoing oscillation and pulsation presents a problem from both an installation and maintenance standpoint. For example, it would be advantageous not only to have the previously described equipment installed in a compact manner but also in a manner that the equipment is readily accessible for repair and maintenance purposes.
It is known in the art to provide a cover or extrusion which has a shower head wherein the cover can be removed for inspection or repair of the valve. This is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,284. It is also known to mount several spray heads on a panel with a pulsator. This is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,050. However, there is not known in the art an enclosure panel which houses either an oscillating mechanism or a pulsator device wherein the panel is hinged for easy repair or maintenance of these mechanisms or devices.